Luna et Severus
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Luna, 5 ans, adorait se promener dans son jardin. Elle pouvait passer des heures à raconter des histoires à ses amis imaginaires, assise sur son tronc d'arbre. Mais quand, un jour, elle entend du bruit à la lisière de la forêt qui entoure leur jardin, Luna s'approche un peu trop des arbres.


**Titre** : Luna et Severus.

 **Statut** : OS

 **Résumé** : Luna, 5 ans, adorait se promener dans son jardin. Elle pouvait passer des heures à raconter des histoires à ses amis imaginaires, assise sur son tronc d'arbre. Mais quand, un jour, elle entend du bruit à la lisière de la forêt qui entoure leur jardin, Luna s'approche un peu trop des arbres.

 **Rating :** T+ ça existe pas ? :P Bon bah M (Scènes implicites de tortures)

 **Disclaimer** : Luna et Xenophilius Lovegood sont des personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter, propriété unique de JKR. Il en va de même pour tous les autres personnages cités dans cet OS. Seulement l'histoire m'appartient, et encore… (cf Nda)

 **Nda** : Cet OS que je vous propose est à l'initiative de Epsilon Snape. Vous trouverez le résumé, qu'elle m'a proposé un soir d'ennui, en fin de page. Je ne peux décemment pas vous le faire lire dès maintenant, ça spolierait une partie de l'histoire ;)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Epsi pour sa relecture (en même temps, c'est sa faute si je me suis retrouvée à écrire cet OS !) :D

Merci à Audesnape pour sa correction (vaut mieux tard que jamais... et même si c'est au compte goutte ! ;))

§ § §

 **Bonne lecture**.

§ § §

A l'âge de neuf mois, Luna Lovegood faisait ses premiers pas dans le jardin. A l'âge de dix mois, à la grande fierté de ses parents, elle prononçait son premier mot : Joncheruine. A l'âge de douze mois, elle gambadait fièrement dans la maison et rendait ses parents fous. A l'âge de vingt mois, elle accompagnait sa maman dans son laboratoire de potions, sagement assise à observer. A l'âge de vingt-huit mois, elle adorait accompagner son papa sur la piste de danse, agitant les bras et les pieds dans tous les sens. Pour ses trente-deux mois, Luna présenta à ses parents son premier ami : Luke, un Boursouf violet, invisible aux yeux des adultes. A l'âge de ses cinq ans, elle était une enfant joyeuse, dynamique, un peu tête en l'air et dont l'imagination n'avait d'égal, selon son père, que l'univers.

Un matin orageux, alors qu'elle avait échappé à la surveillance de son paternel, Luna se dirigeait joyeusement en compagnie de Luke vers les bois qui cernaient leur jardin. Arrivée à à peine un mètre de la lisière, elle s'approcha d'un vieux tronc d'arbre mort, qui la dépassait d'une main. Avec des gestes liés à l'habitude, elle se hissa sur le bois, peu inquiète de salir sa nouvelle robe. Elle fit monter Luke sur ses genoux et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide, les balançant légèrement.

Elle aimait la sensation de ses talons qui rebondissaient sur le bois devenu mou avec la pluie, faisant sauter parfois des bouts d'écorces. Alors que Luke, à l'instar de ses cousins les Boursoufflets, se mettait à chanter, Luna tapa des mains en rythme et son corps prit le mouvement d'un pendule, ondulant de gauche à droite. Quiconque qui ne la connaissait pas et qui l'aurait aperçue, aurait vu en elle une enfant un peu perturbée, qui parlait à un ami imaginaire, oubliant qu'à une époque, lui aussi avait été ainsi.

Luke finissait sa chanson quand un bruit dans les bois attira l'attention de la petite fille. Elle sauta de son tronc d'arbre, atterrissant agilement sur ses pieds et, par petits bonds, se dirigea vers le son. Elle parcourut quelques mètres ainsi, chantonnant un air dont elle seule avait le secret, puis s'arrêta devant un arbre. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Je m'appelle Luna, et lui c'est Luke.

§ § §

\- Luna ! appela Xenophilius Lovegood du haut de sa tour. Luna, papa veut te montrer quelque chose.

L'homme attendit quelques secondes, l'enfant ne mettait jamais longtemps à accourir quand il avait quelque chose de nouveau à lui faire découvrir. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Luna n'apparut pas comme à son habitude dans l'encadré de la porte. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

\- Luna ? Est-ce que Luke t'aurait rendue invisible par hasard ?

C'était son jeu du moment, elle se cachait dans la maison, persuadée qu'aucun adulte ne pouvait la voir car son Boursouf la rendait indiscernable. Xenophilius sortit donc de son bureau puis descendit les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la chambre. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'oeil pour savoir que sa fille n'était pas là. Elle était toujours dans des endroits où on pouvait l'apercevoir. Après tout, quand on est persuadée d'être invisible, pourquoi se cacher sous un meuble ? Il redescendit donc dans un autre escalier pour arriver dans le salon. Elle n'était pas là non plus.

Son sourire s'élargit. La cuisine était le dernier endroit où elle pouvait être. Luna savait qu'elle avait interdiction d'entrer dans le laboratoire de sa mère seule, et jamais elle n'avait désobéi. Xenophilius s'avança à pas lents et silencieux jusqu'à la cuisine, puis, avec un grand cri et des grands mouvements de bras, il surgit dans la petite pièce, espérant faire sursauter son petit ange.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'aucun mouvement ne se fit voir et qu'aucun son ne fut produit. Il tourna sur lui-même, mais n'aperçut aucune petite tête blonde, cependant ce qu'il aperçut fut la porte ouverte qui menait vers le jardin.

\- Petite chipie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Luna adorait se baladait dans le jardin. Elle adorait marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe, comme sa mère. Elle adorait danser dans ce grand espace sans limite, comme son père. Mais surtout, ce qu'elle adorait plus que tout, c'était s'asseoir sur la vieille souche d'un Saule Cogneur et inventer des histoires qu'elle racontait aux animaux de la forêt. Ainsi, Croup le Croup, Doxy la Doxy et Luke le Boursouf vivaient d'incroyables aventures que l'enfant narrait avec passion.

Xenophilius se dirigea donc, confiant, vers la lisière à l'est de leur jardin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau alors que le tronc se dessinait dans son champ de vision mais qu'aucune petite fille n'y était assise. Il accéléra le pas.

\- Luna ! appela-t-il une nouvelle fois. Luna, tu es là ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Luna était une petite fille joyeuse, dynamique et un peu tête en l'air, certes. Mais elle était aussi intelligente, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans la forêt. Alors si sa petite fille n'était pas là, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Luna ! répéta-t-il. Luna !

Une fois arrivé près de la souche, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, scrutant l'horizon du regard.

\- Luna !

Une tâche blanche dans l'herbe aussi verte que la carapace d'un Démonzermerveille attira son attention. Il parcourut la distance en deux grandes enjambées et se pencha vers le sol. Une main tremblante attrapa ce qui l'avait conduit à quelques mètres seulement du vieux tronc. Alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, il serra fortement, la petite chaussure blanche contre lui.

§ § §

\- C'est parce que j'ai mis des chaussures ? demanda la petite fille.

Un homme se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard mi-fatigué, mi-énervé. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ? Depuis que lui et Travers avaient kidnappé l'enfant, cette dernière n'avaient cessé de poser des questions. Ils avaient bien tenté de lui lancer un sort de silence, mais étonnamment, aucun ne fonctionnait plus de quelques minutes.

\- C'est Luke, mon Boursouf. Il aime pas quand je peux pas parler, leur avait-elle expliqué le plus naturellement du monde. Parce que quand je peux pas parler, je peux pas raconter des histoires.

Ils avaient donc renoncé à l'idée de la faire taire, supportant difficilement les babillages incessants de la gamine. Selwyn était étonné qu'elle n'ait pas encore pleuré. A quatre ans, un gamin ne passait-il pas son temps à chouiner ? Et à demander papa et maman ? Non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, il préférait cent fois l'entendre raconter des inepties que de l'entendre pleurer. Enfin… il commençait à se poser sérieusement la question.

\- Hein monsieur ? C'est parce que j'ai mis des chaussures ?

L'homme se figea et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamine ? s'enerva-t-il, excédé.

Il fut étonné de voir des larmes remplir les deux orbes bleus. Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refusant de pleurer devant un inconnu.

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? J'aime pas quand ça crie.

\- Je ne crie pas ! se justifia l'homme.

Il soupira puis reprit sa route, tirant derrière lui la jeune fille qu'il tenait par le poignet. Son collègue ne l'avait pas attendu et était déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin. Selwyn songea à accélérer le pas mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'enfant serait incapable de marcher plus vite. Il s'estimait déjà chanceux de ne pas avoir à la porter. Deuxième chose qu'il l'avait étonné chez cette enfant : elle ne rechignait pas à les suivre. Il s'était dit qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre la situation, que du haut de son petit mètre, elle ne saisissait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait.

\- T'as pas répondu. C'est à cause de mes chaussures ? D'habitude je mets jamais de chaussures quand je vais dans le jardin.

Selwyn resta silencieux. S'il répondait à la gamine, il crierait. S'il criait, il la ferait pleurer. Et il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre pleurer. Il ignora donc l'enfant, nourri d'un espoir vain qu'elle se taise. Mais Luna ne se tut pas et, pendant la demi-heure de trajet qu'ils firent, Selwyn songea, tour à tour, à l'étrangler, lui couper la langue ou encore l'enterrer vivante.

La matinée se terminait quand Selwyn, son comparse et l'enfant atteignirent une petite clairière. Au centre de celle-ci, une bâtisse en bois, plus proche de l'état de ruine que de celui de maison. Ils entrèrent par la porte arrière. Dans l'unique pièce de ce qui avait dû être un abri de chasseur longtemps auparavant, un homme attendait adossé à un mur.

Sa capuche était relevée, cachant son visage. Il jouait avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner sur ses doigts. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement en entendant le petit groupe arriver. Selwyn jeta l'enfant aux pieds de son chef et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte.

\- Je prends le premier le quart, j'en peux plus de la gamine, lança-t-il à Travers juste avant de sortir.

Pourtant, la "gamine" comme il l'avait dit, s'était enfin tue. Allongée sur le sol, elle laissait échapper de légers sanglots. Ses petites mains avaient attrapé l'un de ses pieds et le serraient, comme pour calmer la douleur. De longues secondes passèrent, puis l'homme à capuche se dégagea souplement du mur et s'accroupit au-dessus de l'enfant. De sa main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, il attrapa le col de la robe de Luna et la souleva, sans effort jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient face à face.

\- Bonjour. Tu t'appelles Luna c'est ça ? demanda l'homme, un sourire pervers sur le visage. Moi c'est Amycus. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là Luna ?

La petite ne répondit pas. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris mais ses lèvres tremblaient encore.

\- Tu es là parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai à dire à ton papa, continua Amycus.

Et sans plus un mot, il laissa retomber l'enfant, qui glapit en rencontrant le parquet abîmé. Sans plus un regard pour elle, il se releva et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

\- Travers ! Tu veilles sur elle.

Travers grogna légèrement, mais exécuta les ordres. Il s'assit donc à quelques mètres de la gamine pendant qu'Amycus sortait de la pièce. Son regard se remplit de dégoût tandis qu'il observait la masse blonde qui n'avait pas bougé. Il détestait les gamins… pourquoi Amycus avait-il voulu l'avoir sur cette mission ?

L'homme claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de se décider à sortir un cigare. Il le tourna un moment entre ses doigts puis, ses yeux toujours posés sur l'enfant, l'amena à sa bouche. D'un mouvement de baguette il l'alluma et très rapidement, une fumée oscillant entre le bleu et le violet emplie la pièce. Il allait devoir la surveiller pendant des heures, alors au moins avait-il ce réconfort pour lui.

Bien plus tard, alors que l'après-midi était entamée depuis plusieurs heures, Selwyn revint. Silencieux, il s'assit à côté de son comparse. Il observa lui aussi l'enfant. Elle s'était relevée et se tenait maintenant assise. Ses lèvres se mouvaient rapidement, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un, sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte.

\- Hé Travers…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu trouves pas qu'elle parle trop bien pour une gamine de cinq ans ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en f-

\- Maman dit que je parle très bien pour mon âge ! l'interrompit Luna.

Les deux adultes la regardèrent, étonnés de son intervention. Après de longues heures sans qu'elle ne parle, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la réentendre. Le silence fut roi pendant de longues minutes alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

\- Papa il va venir me chercher, finit-elle par déclarer alors qu'un éclair de lucidité traversait ses pupilles. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas peur.

Selwyn écarquilla les yeux, et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Ainsi, ce petit être de cinq ans, savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Mais comme tout enfant de cet âge, elle avait une confiance absolue en son père, et elle était persuadée qu'il viendrait la sauver. Il eut un pincement au cœur alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Si tout se passait bien, Xenophilius Lovegood serait bientôt à eux, et ils sauraient enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire à propos de retour de Voldemort dans l'édition soixante-trois du Chicaneur. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à la gamine quand une voix froide, dans laquelle perçait une note de jubilation morbide, s'éleva dans la pièce :

\- Oh oui… j'espère bien qu'il viendra !

Selwyn frissonna. Il n'avait pas entendu l'homme rentrer à sa suite dans l'abri. Quand Amycus s'était auto-proclamé chef de leur groupe, probablement parce qu'il était le plus cruel d'entre eux, personne n'avait protesté. C'était lui qui décidait qui faisait quoi en l'absence du Lord, qui partait en mission et qui il fallait torturer. Selwyn ne l'avait jamais apprécié.

§ § §

\- Ne la touchez pas ! hurla l'homme, désespéré. Je vous en prie ne la touchez pas ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait.

Amycus s'accroupit en face de l'homme, et lui releva le menton à l'aide de sa baguette. Un masque de pur dégoût se peignit sur son visage en avisant l'absence de dignité de Xenophilius. Ce dernier s'était finalement présenté, une heure auparavant, dans la clairière. Il les avait retrouvés en suivant la trace magique de sa fille.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçut le cabanon, il s'était précipité vers la bâtisse, oubliant toute précaution. Il était entré dans l'abri et s'était décomposé en voyant les trois hommes qui l'attendaient, baguettes tendues.

Luna, endormie à même le sol, s'était réveillée en entendant son père crier son nom. Elle n'avait pas pu faire un pas vers lui que Travers l'avait bloquée, un air menaçant peint sur son visage. Xenophilius n'avait rien pu faire, désespéré qu'on puisse toucher à son enfant adorée, il s'était laissé enchaîner. Avait suivi un interrogatoire musclé auquel il n'avait pu répondre. Amycus, fatigué de cette situation qui n'avançait pas, s'était dirigé vers Luna.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on touche à ta fille hein ? susurra le Mangemort, lançant un regard torve vers la gamine. Travers ! Amène-la ici !

Son comparse attrapa sans ménagement le bras de l'enfant et la tira derrière lui. Arrivé devant leur victime et Amycus, il la jeta sans ménagement. Luna vacilla sur quelques pas avant de s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds de son père.

\- Luna !

L'enfant se releva difficilement. Son visage était sale, tout comme ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant plus gris que blonds. Des stries de larmes séchées traversaient ses joues et ses lèvres étaient gonflées d'avoir trop saignées.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer. Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Pa-

Sa litanie s'arrêta soudainement et ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Amycus avait posé sa baguette sur la tempe de l'enfant, et son visage était déformé par la folie pure.

\- Alors Xenophilius… on tient à sa petite fille ? On ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit blessée hein ?

Le blond secoua vivement la tête, de gauche à droite, incapable de répondre. Sa gorge s'était serrée en apercevant son enfant, sa toute petite, son ange, avec une telle expression de terreur.

\- He bien ! Tu vas nous le dire alors ? Où tu l'as vu ? Où tu as vu le Lord ?

Un faible cri sortit de la gorge de Luna alors que l'homme appuyait plus fortement sa baguette sur sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, réussit finalement à dire l'homme. Je vous le jure, cet article…. j'avais bu trop de Xerès, je ne savais plus ce que j'écrivais… je ne sais pas où est Volde-

Travers lui asséna une violente gifle. Une perle de sang bulla à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- On t'a déjà dit de ne pas prononcer son nom ! hurla le Mangemort, faisant sursauter Luna qui se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Après, quelques instants de silence, un sourire sans joie courba la bouche de Xenophilius.

\- Étonnant, dit-il faiblement, que des hommes qui se disent ses fidèles n'osent pas l'appeler par son vrai nom.

Une nouvelle gifle lui fit voir des étoiles, un crac sonore retentit dans la pièce et une vive douleur traversa sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Amycus se releva et lança un Endoloris à Travers qui s'effondra dans un hurlement sur le sol. Le chef s'avança doucement vers l'homme avachi, le regard mauvais.

\- Idiot, comment va-t-il parler maintenant ?

Travers cracha et toussa difficilement, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles on entendit que sa respiration et les pleurs de Luna. Il finit par se relever lentement et s'éloigna d'Amycus.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça, menaça-t-il.

\- Ha oui ? Sinon quoi ? C'est moi qui commande ici Travers. Tu serais toujours dans ton trou paumé si j'étais pas venu te chercher, alors tu obéis, point barre. Comment il parle maintenant que sa mâchoire est brisée ? Tu peux me le dire ?

\- Il ne sait rien. Tu l'as entendu, il était bourré.

Amycus sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il se tourna vers Xenophilius, encore inconscient. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Au moins il n'aura pas le temps d'hurler avant de mourir. Il m'a fatigué tout à l'heure. _Avada Kedavra._

Un rayon vert sortit de sa baguette pour frapper le blond en pleine poitrine et ce fut ainsi que Xenophilius Lovegood s'éteignit à l'âge de vingt-quatre, sans une pensée pour sa femme ou sa fille.

\- Et la gamine ? demanda Travers en jetant un regard à la masse tremblante au milieu de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à la tuer, elle aussi, répondit froidement Amycus, faisant frissonner Selwyn, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, silencieux, dans un coin de la pièce. On va pas s'encombrer d'un môme.

Leur "chef" se tourna vers le plus jeune des mangemorts.

\- Sel' ! Tu t'en occupes. Mais ne fais pas ça ici, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ses hurlements. On en a assez eu avec l'autre.

Slewyn hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'enfant. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et sortit du cabanon dans lequel ils étaient. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. La petite avait cessé de pleurer et le suivait, difficilement, trébuchant régulièrement. Plusieurs fois, il dut la tirer derrière lui ou la soulever pour qu'elle ne finisse pas le nez dans les racines.

Finalement, un bon kilomètre plus loin, il s'arrêta. Sa main se relâcha et l'enfant s'écroula au sol. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il observa un instant la petite boule de vêtements à ses pieds. Puis il sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape et la pointa sur l'enfant, la main tremblante.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne dise un mot ou ne fasse un mouvement.

\- Merde ! Je peux pas faire ça !

Il rangea sa baguette, et sans plus un regard pour le corps inerte au sol, il se détourna, s'éloignant à grands pas.

\- De toute façon, elle va crever, toute seule dans cette forêt.

§ § §

La lune était basse dans le ciel, prête à laisser place au soleil. Les étoiles ne brillaient presque plus et de fins nuages venaient parfois cacher la faible luminosité offerte par l'astre. Une fine pluie commença à tomber et Severus Snape laissa échapper un faible juron ; il était déjà suffisamment énervé de devoir sillonner la forêt à cinq heures du matin sans que la météo ne vienne empirer les choses.

Il lança un rapide sort et la sensation des gouttes d'eau tombant sur sa cape disparut. Pourquoi avait-il dû tomber en rade de poils de loup ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il décidé de se mettre à la confection de cette potion Tue-Loup à quatre heure et demi du matin ? Il grogna, exaspéré contre lui-même. Il aurait dû vérifier qu'il lui restait tous les ingrédients avant de commencer cette potion, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi, ne l'avait-il pas fait ce matin ?

A cause de ça, il se retrouvait en plein milieu de ces immenses arbres, à chercher des poils de loups qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'apercevoir dans le noir de la nuit. Il jeta un Tempus : cinq heures sept. S'il ne voulait pas perdre le début de potion qu'il avait commencée, il devait être rentré dans moins de vingt-trois minutes. Au-delà, le sort de stase qu'il avait lancé disparaîtrait et la mixture tournerait, sans qu'il ne puisse la récupérer.

Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait cet unique ingrédient, il avait transplané dans la forêt de Ramscombe. Des années auparavant, alors qu'il était à la recherche d'une plante tout à fait banale, il avait fait la rencontre de deux meutes de loup qui semblaient se partager la forêt. Depuis il avait appris par cœur les délimitations des territoires de chacune des meutes, il connaissait leurs lieux de prédilection, ceux où ils venaient souvent chasser, ceux qu'ils marquaient régulièrement pour affirmer leur pouvoir.

Il savait donc, que dans le périmètre où il se déplaçait, il devrait normalement trouver des poils, que ce soit sur les troncs d'arbres, sur les buissons ou sur le sol. Et à l'heure qu'il était, il ne risquait pas de les déranger. L'homme scruta donc du regard chaque parcelle de forêt à la recherche de son ingrédient. Pourtant, quand ses yeux finirent par apercevoir quelque chose, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il escomptait.

Une masse tremblante gisait au pied d'un arbre, à peine un mètre devant lui. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été à la recherche de quelque chose d'aussi petit que des poils de loup, jamais il ne l'aurait remarquée. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et s'approcha de la… chose. Quand il arriva à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, les nuages dans le ciel se dégagèrent, et un rayon de lune vint la frapper. Il put alors voir ce que ses yeux perçants n'avaient pas pu voir jusque-là.

Ce n'était pas une masse, ni une chose, mais un enfant qui était allongé devant lui. Un être minuscule aux cheveux blonds, au visage sale et marqué. Un être minuscule qui tremblait de tout son corps.

Severus s'agenouilla rapidement et sortit de sa sacoche une potion bleutée. Avec des gestes lents mais sûrs, il retourna l'enfant recroquevillé pour le mettre sur le dos et approcha la bouteille de ses lèvres, mais, mis à part les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, ce dernier ne bougeait pas. L'homme réfléchit un instant. Le gamin - à moins que ce ne soit une gamine, il ne voyait pas très bien dans le noir - semblait très jeune, quatre ans, peut-être cinq. Lui administrer une potion par voie magique n'était pas recommandé. Il le suréleva donc légèrement et le plaça sur ses genoux pour avoir ses deux mains de libre. Il rapprocha ensuite une nouvelle fois le goulot de la fiole aux lèvres de l'enfant, lui ouvrit sa bouche d'une main avant de lui masser délicatement sa gorge pour lui faire avaler le liquide. Quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de sa joue puis se perdirent dans l'herbe, mais le principal était maintenant dans le corps de l'enfant.

Le potionniste retira donc sa cape, peu regardant sur la pluie qui tombait toujours. Il enveloppa l'enfant dedans et sans plus une pensée pour l'ingrédient qu'il était venu chercher, il transplana. Il réapparut dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard, son paquet toujours dans les bras. Lentement, il le déposa au sol et s'assura que l'enfant n'avait pas été désartibulé pendant le trajet. Une fois fait, il le reprit dans ses bras, et ombres parmi les ombres de la nuit, il se dirigea vers le château qui se dressait fièrement devant lui.

Il lui fallut à peine quinze minutes pour arriver aux portes de Poudlard. Le grand pan de bois s'ouvrit à son arrivée, et il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de l'infirmerie. Severus y entra avec discrétion, déposa l'enfant sur un lit vide et se dirigea vers une autre porte, au fond de la pièce. Il frappa trois coups secs mais bruyants. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, le visage de Poppy Pomfresh apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant l'homme. Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

\- Une urgence Poppy, répondit le Maître des potions.

Les sourcils de la femme se froncèrent et elle sortit de ses appartements, suivant Severus de près tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit maintenant occupé.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en avisant le petit corps prostré. Qui est-ce ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt de Ramscombe, répondit-il simplement. Je ne peux dire exactement dans quel état il est. Je lui ai donné une potion de Tonus.

Poppy hocha la tête et commença son examen médical. Tout dans sa posture et dans sa manière d'agir montrait les années d'expériences. Ses gestes étaient fluides et sa baguette volait avec agilité au-dessus de l'enfant. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle se redressa et s'adressa à Severus :

\- Pas de lésions internes irréversibles, ni trop importantes. Elle souffre surtout d'une grande déshydratation et d'une fatigue intense, son corps semble avoir dépassé ses limites depuis longtemps. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce sont ses pieds. On dirait qu'elle a marché pieds nus très longtemps… plusieurs contusions sont infectées, son pied droit semble particulièrement enflé et la couleur de ses doigts de pieds ne m'inspirent rien de bon. Je vais la nettoyer et je vous ferai un compte-rendu plus précis Severus.

L'homme hocha la tête mais garda le silence. Il observa l'enfant un instant.

\- C'est donc une fille, murmura-t-il, perdu dans des pensées que Poppy n'aurait su déchiffrer.

L'infirmière jeta quelques derniers sorts puis elle demanda au professeur de potions de surveiller un instant la petite fille, le temps qu'elle aille chercher de quoi la nettoyer. Quand elle revint, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Vous devriez retourner à votre potion, s'il n'est pas encore trop tard, déclara-t-elle.

\- Comment savez-vous que j'ai une potion sur le feu ? s'étonna Severus.

La femme ricana et secoua la tête, comme pour se moquer.

\- J'ai appris à vous connaître depuis que vous êtes ici Severus. Et qu'est-ce qui ferait sortir le Professeur Snape de ses cachots à cinq heures du matin si ce n'était le besoin d'un ingrédient pour une de ses potions ?

Un semblant de rictus étira les lèvres de Severus et, après un dernier regard pour la blessée, il se retourna dans une envolée de cape. Déjà Poppy ne faisait plus attention à lui, trop occupée à nettoyer les jambes de la petite pour ensuite pouvoir les soigner. Il passa les grandes portes de l'infirmerie et se dirigea à pas rapides vers ses appartements. Il lança un _Tempus_ en marchant et apprit qu'il était cinq heures vingt-trois. Il lui restait sept minutes avant que sa potion ne soit complètement fichue. Il accéléra le pas.

Exactement quatre minutes plus tard, il franchissait la porte de son laboratoire et jetait un nouveau sort de stase sur le chaudron fumant. La potion serait moins efficace, mais au moins elle le resterait. Enfin… s'il arrivait à trouver des poils de loups pour la terminer. Il se massa les tempes. La fatigue commençait à le rattraper, et il n'avait pas envie de retransplaner jusqu'à Ramscombe pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Un regard jeté à la potion lui suffit. Avec un soupir de résignation, il coupa le feu sous le chaudron et leva son sort de stase. D'un coup de baguette il fit s'évaporer la mixture désormais inutile. Il lui faudrait tout recommencer, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, si seulement il avait vérifié ses ingrédients…

Severus quitta la pièce, ferma la porte d'un sort et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il se dévêtait pour se glisser dans ses draps, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. S'il avait vérifié ses ingrédients, il aurait su qu'il n'avait plus de poils. Il n'aurait donc jamais commencé cette potion et ne se serait jamais rendu dans la forêt de Ramscombe. S'il avait vérifié ses ingrédients, jamais il n'aurait trouvé le corps de l'enfant.

Un frisson le parcourut. Merlin savait ce que serait devenu cette petite fille s'il ne l'avait pas ramenée à Poudlard. Probablement serait-elle morte, de froid, ou dévorée par les loups. Severus n'aimait peut-être pas particulièrement les enfants, mais il n'était pas un monstre et il ne les détestait surement pas au point de vouloir leur mort. Peut-être avait-il bien fait de ne pas vérifier ses ingrédients finalement…

§ § §

La première personne, ou plutôt le premier être, que Luna vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux fut Luke. Le Boursouf se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et la regardait de ses petits yeux bleus. Elle rit en sentant la langue de la créature lui lécher le nez.

\- Arrête Luke ! Tu me chatouilles !

Elle s'assit difficilement dans son lit et leva une main pour l'attraper et l'enlever de son visage, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser ses doigts sur la boule de poil, celui-ci se figea et disparut. L'enfant, étonnée, regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qui avait bien pu lui faire peur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une vague de panique l'envahit. Où était-elle ? Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Où était sa maman ? Et son papa ?

Une douleur lui vrilla la tête et la lueur qui éclairait jusque-là ses yeux s'éteignit. Maintenant immobile et silencieuse, les bras ballants, elle regardait légèrement sur le côté. Une larme coula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur les draps blancs. Une deuxième la rejoignit, puis bientôt, son visage en fut inondé. Elle ne fit pourtant pas un bruit et pas un sanglot ne déchira le silence de la pièce. Rien.

Par chance, ou par hasard, Mme Pomfresh, qui s'était décidée à venir voir comment allait l'enfant, entra à ce moment dans l'infirmerie. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la jeune fille quand elle la vit assise et, arrivée à quelques centimètres seulement du lit, se figea. L'enfant tourna lentement la tête vers Poppy, toujours sans un bruit. Après de longues secondes d'attentes durant lesquelles la femme ne sut quoi faire, les lèvres de la petite bougèrent.

\- Papa ?

Et, sans que l'infirmière ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, l'enfant tomba sur le côté, telle une poupée de chiffon. L'un de ses bras pendait désormais dans le vide et ses yeux s'étaient fermés pendant sa chute. Poppy se dépêcha de la réinstaller correctement puis jeta de nouveaux sorts de diagnostics.

Une fois rassurée que rien de grave n'était arrivé, elle posa une main sur le front de l'enfant et caressa ses cheveux de son pouce. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette enfant et de pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans la forêt à une heure pareille, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle avait dû marcher, des heures durant, sans chaussures.

Pomfresh avait passé près de deux heures à nettoyer puis à soigner les pieds de l'enfant. Il lui avait fallu enlever tous les cailloux, morceaux de bois et autres résidus des différentes plaies puis les désinfecter. Elle avait ensuite été obligée de réparer deux doigts de pieds qui avaient été fracturés, opération difficile quand il s'agit d'organes aussi petits, et enfin elle avait dû trouver l'origine du gonflement du pied droit.

Elle avait mis près de trente minutes à comprendre qu'une écharde s'était enfoncée juste sous la malléole, que la plaie, invisible à l'œil nu, s'était infectée de l'intérieur, ce qui avait créé la grosseur. Finalement, elle avait réussi à soigner les petits pieds, et normalement, l'enfant devrait pouvoir remarcher d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Poppy caressa une dernière fois le front, posa un léger baiser sur celui-ci et s'assit sur une chaise, à quelques mètres du lit, bien décidée à ne pas manquer son prochain réveil, enfin si réveil il y avait. L'état léthargique dans lequel elle l'avait aperçue avant que l'enfant ne s'évanouisse l'inquiétait. Tout semblait indiquer que l'enfant avait subi un choc psychologique particulièrement important, et qui, visiblement, impliquait son père.

Une heure passa avant qu'elle ne dût quitter sa chaise pour s'occuper des premiers élèves de Poudlard qui arrivèrent dans son infirmerie. Elle cacha l'enfant aux yeux de tous en refermant les rideaux autour de son lit et passa la matinée sans pouvoir retourner auprès de sa patiente.

Finalement, ce fut vers midi et demi qu'elle trouva un moment pour aller voir si la petite était réveillée. Elle la trouva dans la même position que celle où elle l'avait laissé, allongée sur son lit. La seule différence tenait dans ses yeux qui étaient ouverts, fixés sur un point invisible au plafond, vides de toute vie.

Poppy se positionna à ses côtés et, très lentement, posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais aucune réaction ne suivit son geste. Elle se pencha alors légérement, et plaça son visage au-dessus de celui de sa patiente.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire engageant. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Je m'appelle Poppy, continua-t-elle, d'une voix douce. Je travaille ici. Nous sommes à Poudlard. Si tu es une petite sorcière, comme je le crois, tu en as surement déjà entendu parler non ?

L'enfant ne dit pas le moindre mot, ni ne fit le moindre mouvement. Seuls sa respiration lente et ses paupières, qui se fermaient et s'ouvraient à intervalles réguliers, étaient une preuve qu'elle était en vie. Poppy ne se démonta pas et insista.

\- Ici, tu es en sécurité, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Dès que tu iras mieux, on pourra chercher ta maman et ton papa pour te ramener à eux, d'accord ?

Le regard de la petite fille quitta soudainement le plafond pour se figer dans celui de l'infirmière. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant d'avoir pu parler, ses paupières se refermèrent et elle retomba dans l'inconscience. L'après-midi s'écoula lentement pour Poppy Pomfresh. Elle retourna plusieurs fois voir l'enfant, mais n'eut jamais de résultats plus concluant. Elle se contenta donc de parler à la jeune fille les fois où elle était consciente et de veiller sur son sommeil.

Deux visiteurs brisèrent la monotonie de sa journée. Severus Snape, accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore, entra dans son infirmerie vers dix-huit heures, alors qu'elle renvoyait son dernier patient. Tous les deux la saluèrent, sobrement pour Severus et joyeusement pour le directeur.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda alors le professeur des potions.

\- Bien, en tout cas physiquement, répondit Poppy en guidant les deux hommes vers le lit de l'enfant. Psychologiquement, je ne saurais dire. Elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois, ce qui est bon signe, mais elle n'a pas dit un mot de la journée.

\- Quel âge pensez-vous qu'elle a ? interrogea Dumbledore qui avait été mis au courant de la situation par Severus.

Poppy ouvrit les rideaux et s'offrit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de répondre.

\- Je dirais quatre ou cinq ans. Pas plus.

\- Est-ce qu'un enfant parle à cet âge ? demanda le directeur.

\- Enfin Albus ! s'exclama vivement Poppy. Bien sûr ! Connaissez-vous si peu de choses sur les enfants ? A votre âge ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la responsabilité d'enfants en bas âge Poppy, constata simplement Albus.

Il s'approcha du lit et observa un instant la petite fille, paisiblement endormie.

\- Elle semble aller bien.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, expliqua Pomfresh. Je l'ai trouvée assise dans son lit ce matin. Elle pleurait silencieusement, et a parlé de son père avant de s'évanouir. Et j'ai plusieurs fois eu des réactions étonnantes en évoquant les mots "papa" et "maman"...

\- Des réactions étonnantes ? intervint Severus, jusque-là silencieux.

\- Oui… à chaque fois, elle me regardait étrangement, je n'arriverais pas à l'expliquer.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Pomfresh observa l'enfant avec inquiétude.

\- Vous m'avez dit l'avoir trouvée dans la forêt de Ramscombe, c'est cela Severus ? demanda alors Albus.

\- Oui. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, et elle semblait être là depuis plusieurs heures, si ce n'était plusieurs jours.

\- Bien ! Poppy, vous pourrez me tenir au courant de son évolution ?

Pomfresh hocha la tête et Dumbledore lui fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte. Severus s'avança près du lit, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle ait été battue ? demanda-t-il en levant son regard vers Poppy.

\- Elle ne présente aucun bleu, si ce n'est la marque sur son poignet droit. Et ses pieds sont abîmés d'avoir trop marché. Donc pour répondre à votre question : non, je ne le pense pas.

L'infirmière crut apercevoir un éclair de soulagement traverser les yeux de son jeune collègue. Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur l'enfant et de nouveau, le silence fut roi. A peine quelques secondes passèrent avant que cette dernière n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Poppy fit un mouvement vers elle mais elle se figea en la voyant ouvrir la bouche :

\- Potions… murmura faiblement la petite, ça sent les potions.

Ils la virent tourner la tête vers le côté et son bras sortit de sous les draps. Sa main agrippa la robe noire du professeur. Severus s'était figé et Poppy retint un rire en voyant l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux étaient très légèrement écarquillés et il observait les minuscules doigts comme s'ils appartenaient à une créature étrange et inconnue.

\- Je crois qu'elle vous a adopté Severus.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Et que suis-je censé faire maintenant ?

Poppy sourit et s'approcha de l'homme. Elle décrocha avec douceur un à un les doigts de l'enfant et la réinstalla dans son lit.

\- Vous voyez ce n'était pas si compliqué Severus.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants Pomfresh…

\- Mais vous n'avez que vingt-quatre ans, vous aurez tout le temps de vous y habituer.

Severus ne répondit mais son visage en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il salua Pomfresh et tourna les talons pour finalement sortir de l'infirmerie. Cependant, il fit à peine un pas qu'une voix fluette se fit entendre :

\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Surpris, Severus se retourna et vit deux orbes bleus remplis de larmes le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? répéta l'enfant.

\- Je… réussit seulement à dire l'homme, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente face à ces yeux.

\- Tu sens les potions…

\- Hum.. oui.

\- J'aime bien, murmura l'enfant.

Poppy vit Severus lui lancer un regard qu'elle qualifierait plus tard devant leurs collègues "d'appel au secours". Elle lui sourit et, voyant là une occasion de faire parler l'enfant, posa une question.

\- Pourquoi tu aimes ça ma chérie ?

\- Sais pas, répondit l'enfant en se tournant vers elle.

Poppy fronça les sourcils.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Luna.

L'infirmière laissa échapper un soupir silencieux, au moins se souvenait-elle de son nom. Elle s'avança prudemment de l'enfant.

\- Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? Tu as faim ?

Luna hocha la tête de haut en bas. Poppy lui sourit.

\- Malte, appela-t-elle doucement.

Un Elfe de Maison poppa à quelques centimètres du lit. Il portait une tenue singulière pour un être de sa nature. A la place des vieux chiffons qu'arboraient les autres Elfes, lui était vêtu d'une blouse blanche, à peine trop grande.

\- Que peut faire Malte pour l'infirmière de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il humblement.

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher des fruits dans les cuisines. Fais en sorte qu'ils soient nettoyés correctement et coupés en morceaux.

Malte s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol puis disparut dans un "Pop" caractéristique de sa race. Poppy reporta son attention sur l'enfant à ses côtés. Elle eut la surprise de voir que Luna s'était relevée et que ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'un nouvel éclat.

\- C'était qui ? demande Luna, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

\- Malte, mon Elfe personnel, répondit l'infirmière. Il m'aide à préparer les bandages et à organiser les potions. Quand je dors la nuit, c'est lui qui surveille les malades, et qui me tient au courant s'il y a le moindre problème.

Luna l'observait maintenant avec un intérêt tout particulier. Poppy y vit le moment opportun pour indiquer au professeur des Potions qu'il pouvait partir. Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main tandis que l'enfant lui posait une nouvelle question :

\- Pourquoi il s'appelle Malte ?

\- Hé bien… hésita Poppy. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas personnellement tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est vrai ? Je pourrais ? s'extasia Luna.

Poppy acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Au même moment, Malte réapparut, une assiette remplie de fruits en morceaux dans les mains. Il la tendit à l'infirmière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redisparaître, la voix de Luna le retint :

\- Pourquoi tu t'appelles Malte ? demanda l'enfant, complètement fascinée par la créature.

L'Elfe, surprit qu'elle lui adresse la parole, jeta un regard à Poppy avant de répondre.

\- Je suis née à Malte.

\- C'est quoi Malte ?

\- C'est une île.

\- C'est où comme île ?

\- En dessous de l'Italie.

\- Pourquoi tu es né à Malte ?

Et les questions s'enchainèrent. A chaque fois que Poppy pensait que l'enfant en avait fini, cette dernière trouvait une nouvelle chose à demander. L'Elfe répondait à chacune des questions, poliment, le visage soumis. Quand le flot de parole de Luna sembla enfin se tarir, de longues minutes étaient passées.

Malte s'inclina respectueusement avant de disparaître de l'infirmerie. Au même moment, l'estomac de l'enfant sembla se réveiller. Luna rougit légèrement et Poppy lui déposa son assiette sur les genoux avec un sourire. L'infirmière attendit qu'elle ait mangé quelques morceaux de clémentine avant de lui poser une nouvelle question :

\- Comment s'appellent ton papa et ta maman ?

Les doigts de l'enfant s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, puis sa main retomba. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Poppy attendit quelques secondes, puis Luna sembla reprendre vie.

\- Sais pas, murmura l'enfant, les lèvres tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux.

Elle regarda l'infirmière, perdue.

\- J'ai pas de papa et de maman ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'eau se mettait à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Oh… ma chérie !

Poppy se pressa de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle la serra plus que nécessaire et la berça un moment. Luna sanglota un moment dans ses bras et finit par s'endormir, épuisée. L'infirmière l'allongea sur son lit et récupéra l'assiette à peine vidée. Elle s'éloigna non sans jeter un dernier regard pour ce petit être endormi.

Elle passa les heures suivantes à s'affairait tranquillement dans l'infirmerie. Elle était en train de refaire un lit dans lequel un élève de troisième année avait déversé des dizaines de limaces quand une petite voix la fit sursauter.

\- Il est où le monsieur aux potions ?

Poppy s'interrompit brusquement et se retourna. A quelques pas d'elle, Luna se tenait debout, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Luna ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendue se lever ni s'approcher, tu ne devrais pas être ici !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant, les yeux remplis d'innocence.

\- Hé bien… je… parce que tu aurais pu te faire mal.

\- Mais j'ai pas mal ! Regarde.

Et sur ce, Luna se mit à sautiller sur ses petits pieds nus, prouvant par la même occasion que ces plaies étaient pleinement guéries.

\- Alors, il est où le monsieur aux potions ?

Poppy resta un moment ébahie devant cette enfant de cinq ans tout au plus dont elle ne savait que faire.

\- He bien, il est en classe. Tu sais, il est professeur alors il donne des cours.

\- C'est où ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Dans les cachots du château.

La femme avait à peine fini sa phrase que la petite se mit à courir. Luna passa à côté d'elle à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, se dirigeant manifestement en direction de la sortie. Avec l'habitude d'empêcher ses patients de sortir de son infirmerie, Poppy sortit sa baguette et ferma les portes d'un sort. Elle s'aperçut cependant rapidement que ce n'était pas nécessaire : Luna étant trop petite pour atteindre les poignées de la porte.

Quand l'enfant s'en aperçut, elle se retourna en direction de l'infirmière et son visage reflétait une déception profonde. Poppy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, elle rejoignit l'enfant en quelques pas et la porta dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de l'enfant et l'y assit.

\- Tu ne dois pas sortir Luna, c'est très dangereux dehors. Tu risques de te perdre. Tu comprends ?

Luna hocha la tête.

\- Mais je veux voir le monsieur des potions.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il viendra te voir ce soir, tenta de la rassurer Poppy. En attendant, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux venir me voir.

Encore une fois, Luna hocha la tête et Poppy lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner. L'enfant resta donc assise sur son lit, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles elle observa la femme travailler, puis une petite créature violette apparut sur ses genoux.

\- Luke ! s'exclama Luna avec un immense sourire, caressant la boule de poils.

Le Boursouf sautilla sur ses jambes avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Luna sauta du lit, atterrissant difficilement sur ses pieds, elle tangua un moment puis se mit à courir derrière son ami. A quelques mètres d'elle, Poppy l'observa, rassurée de la voir jouer comme un enfant de son âge le devrait. Son attention fut cependant détournée quand un élève entra dans son infirmerie, les cheveux bleus et des feux d'artifices qui sortaient de ses oreilles. Oubliant momentanément l'enfant qui courrait dans son infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers le Poufsouffle.

Luna, de son côté, resta un moment fascinée devant les éclats de couleurs qui sortaient des oreilles du garçon. Luke finit par la bousculer légèrement et attira son attention sur les lourdes portes en bois qui n'étaient pas encore refermées. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'infirmière occupée et avec un immense sourire et courut vers la sortie.

§ § §

Luna explorait joyeusement le château, à la suite de Luke. Ses pieds nus foulaient le sol froid du château mais peu lui importait, elle aimait le contact de la pierre glacée sur sa peau. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pourrait trouver l'homme aux potions, mais la dame en blanc avait dit "cachot" et Luna savait que les cachots, c'était vers le bas. Donc elle devait trouver des escaliers qui descendaient.

Elle avait déjà descendu deux escaliers et courait depuis près de dix minutes quand elle croisa une masse flottante. Elle s'arrêta nette, persuadée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner.

\- Il est où le Monsieur aux potions ? demanda Luna à la forme translucide devant elle.

Le Baron Sanglant la regarda avec un air étonné que peu de gens avaient dû lui voir. Cette enfant - que faisait-elle ici d'ailleurs ? - n'avait pas peur de lui, et ne semblait même pas étonnée de croiser un fantôme. Il leva un bras flottant vers le fond du couloir.

\- La porte noire à gauche.

\- Merci Monsieur ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction indiquée, tandis que le fantôme, lui, partait en direction du Bureau de Dumbledore pour l'informer qu'une enfant de cinq ans parcourait le château à la recherche de Severus Snape.

Quand Luna fut devant la porte, elle hésita un instant. Elle avait cette drôle de sensation dans son ventre… comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Mais comme pour tout enfant de son âge, ses soucis ne survirent bien longtemps. Elle haussa les épaules et offrit un grand sourire au Boursouf qui s'était caché un peu plus loin. Elle leva sa petite main et frappa deux coups à la porte.

\- MONSIEUR AUX POTIONS ! hurla-t-elle. TU ES LA ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, les élèves sursautèrent et causèrent quelques… incidents. Ainsi le chaudron d'une étudiante prit une étrange couleur entre le violet et le jaune après qu'elle eut lâché les racines de Mandragore entières dans sa potion ; un Serpentard se fit asperger d'urine de crapaud en enfonçant involontairement son couteau dans la vessie du batracien et une Poufsouffle laissa tomber le pot d'œil de serpents qu'elle tenait. Lorsque le bocal rencontra le sol, il se brisa en dizaines de morceaux et les billes blanches roulèrent dans toute la pièce.

Severus, assis derrière son bureau, se pinça l'arête du nez avant de se lever et de se diriger dans un soupir vers la porte de sa classe, redoutant déjà ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Quand il ouvrit le pan de bois, son regard se porta immédiatement vers le bas. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux orbes bleus de Luna, brillants et rieurs.

La main de l'enfant se leva et elle tendit un doigt vers lui.

\- Monsieur aux Potions ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

Puis, sans attendre, elle pénétra dans la salle en trottinant sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants. Quand un de ses petits pieds nus écrasa un des yeux de serpent, dans un "SCHPPROUIICH" majestueux, Luna s'arrêta, souleva son pied et se pencha pour regarder. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit.

Tous les élèves regardaient, tout à tour, l'enfant puis le Maitre des Potions. Le sourcil gauche de Severus tressautait, seul signe évident que sa patience était mise à dure épreuve. Il fit un pas vers Luna, bien décidé à la faire sortir mais l'enfant explosa de rire en secouant son pied. Des bouts d'oeil furent éjectés avec une force étonnante, et un Poufsouffle au premier rang reçut ce qu'il supposa être la pupille sur sa joue.

Luna ravie de sa découverte, regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'autres choses à écraser. Des éclats de joie se firent entendre tandis qu'elle apercevait toutes les petites billes blanches qui avaient roulé sur le sol. Elle se mit en tête de marcher sur chacune d'elles. Commença alors un concert de "sprouich" et de rires. Luna écrasait, écrabouillait, secouait ; un coup du pied droit, un coup du pied gauche.

Un cri de protestation vint terminer la représentation alors qu'elle se sentit soulever. Ses pieds et ses bras brassèrent de l'air avant qu'elle se rende compte que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle continuerait de voler. Elle ferma les yeux, et son corps fut pris de légers tremblements. Alors que tout le monde dans la pièce se préparait à entendre ses pleurs, elle les surprit tous en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'hilarité, et elle faisait maintenant semblant de nager dans le vide. A quelques pas d'elle, Severus avait sa baguette pointée sur Luna, et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, trois ans auparavant, ses élèves le virent afficher un air effaré. Severus Snape était vraisemblablement dépassé par le comportement de l'enfant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Pomfresh entra en trombe dans la salle de classe. Les joues rougies par l'effort, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille : elle détonnait de l'image habituelle qu'elle présentait au sein de son infirmerie. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur Luna, toujours en train de rire. La voix du professeur s'éleva, froide et distante.

\- Pomfresh… pourriez-vous me dire ce que fait cette enfant ici ?

\- Je suis désolée Severus, elle a dû profiter qu'un élève rentre dans l'infirmerie pour en sortir, je le lui avais pourtant interdit.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous… depuis quand une enfant de cinq ans écoute ce qu'on lui dit ?

Pomfresh fit une grimace. Evidemment qu'il avait raison, elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Mais elle avait son propre travail à effectuer, et c'était compliqué de surveiller un enfant. De plus, elle n'aurait pas pensé que Luna puisse aller si loin. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand une silhouette imposante apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Severus, auriez-vous eu la visite d'une petite fille ? demanda Dumbledore, un air débonnaire sur le visage. Le Baron Sanglant est venu me voir pour me pré-

Il s'interrompit quand il prit conscience de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Luna voltigeait toujours dans les airs et poussait des exclamations ravies, Severus observait avec ennui l'infirmière. Infirmière qui n'avait pas encore récupéré son souffle et qui se tenait à la porte. Et enfin, il y avait les étudiants qui, pour la majorité, souriaient de voir leur professeur dans une telle situation.

\- Vous arrivez après la bataille Albus, répondit Severus d'un ton cinglant.

\- Il semble que la petite se soit attachée à vous Severus, répondit simplement le directeur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et je suis sûre que tous ici, on se demande pourquoi, intervint Pomfresh, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Severus les regarda tous les deux, le visage froid, absolument pas amusé.

\- Albus, j'ai un cours à assurer. Comment voulez-vous que je le fasse si je suis interrompu par ce… microbe ?

\- Enfin Severus, c'est une enfant. Soyez indul-

\- Euh… excusez-moi… professeurs ?

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vivement vers la Serpentard qui les avait interrompus.

\- Je crois qu'elle commence à être vraiment très rouge, déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt Luna.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la principale concernée. Malgré qu'elle soit le sujet principal de leur conversation, ils avaient presque oublié sa présence. Ils purent donc voir que l'enfant, à force d'amusement, s'était retrouvée la tête en bas, et le sang avait recoloré son visage. D'un mouvement de poignet rapide, Severus la fit se retourner et la rapprocha du sol.

Les pieds de Luna touchèrent terre. Elle tangua quelques instants, sembla proche de tomber mais se releva au dernier moment. Une fois qu'elle fut stable, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait du professeur. Avec surprise, tout le monde la vit se jeter avec force sur Severus en hurlant :

\- CALIN MISSILE !

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, les élèves de Poudlard découvrirent une nouvelle émotion sur le visage du Maitre des Potions : l'horreur pure. Nul ne sut d'où vint le premier rire, mais rapidement, Poufsouffle et Serpentard partagèrent une hilarité à laquelle se joignit Poppy. Dumbledore, bien plus dans la retenue, se contenta de sourire.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent très lentement pour Severus. Il n'avait aucune chance de réassurer son autorité sur ses élèves avec une gamine collée à ses jambes. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut bien trop long, il se tourna vers Pomfresh qui semblait s'être calmée :

\- Pourriez-vous, _Poppy_ , éloigner cette enfant ?

L'infirmière retint un nouveau rire et s'approcha de Luna. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'enfant sortit sa tête des plis de la cape de Severus.

\- Il faut laisser le professeur travailler ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Luna secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, et raffermit sa prise autour de la jambe.

\- Luna, tu ne peux pas rester ici. C'est dangereux, et tu déranges le professeur.

Les yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je veux rester… protesta l'enfant, la voix étouffée par le tissu dans lequel elle avait enfoui à nouveau son visage.

\- Luna, commença Poppy, tu ne peux pas rester.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore, s'attirant les foudres de Severus. Si elle promet de rester silencieuse ?

\- Enfin ! Vous n'y pensez pas Albus ! Une enfant de son âge dans une salle de potions ? C'est bien trop dangereux.

Poppy n'eut pas le loisir de continuer son argumentaire, Luna lâcha soudainement la robe noire et se planta devant elle.

\- C'est pas vrai ça ! s'exclama Luna, un air déterminé sur son visage. A la maison, je pouvais rester dans la salle des expériences.

Les adultes se regardèrent, étonnés de son intervention.

\- A la maison ? demanda Poppy.

\- Oui ! Papa il me laissait toujours rester avec maman quand elle travaillait et-

Luna s'interrompit soudainement. Comme plusieurs heures auparavant, ses yeux se vidèrent de toutes émotions, de toute vie. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue droite, elle s'écrasa sur le sol dans un léger bruit qui sembla pourtant résonner dans le silence qui régnait.

\- Papa… murmura-t-elle si bas que Poppy douta de l'avoir entendu.

Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur la pierre froide.

§ § §

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Albus une fois que Poppy rangea sa baguette.

La femme soupira et regarda l'enfant, inquiète. Ils avaient ramené Luna à l'infirmerie immédiatement après son évanouissement, laissant Severus reprendre son cours de potions. Pomfresh avait ensuite réalisé un examen rapide de l'enfant.

\- Physiquement, tout va bien. Psychologiquement… je ne peux pas me prononcer. Elle n'a que cinq ans et Severus l'a trouvée, seule, dans la forêt… qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Malheureusement non, répondit Albus. Aucune disparition n'a été signalée au département des Aurors, aucune annonce n'a été publiée dans la Gazette.

Un long silence suivit les propos du directeur.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle Albus ? Nous ne pouvons la garder ici…

\- Attendons encore un peu… l'enfant semble s'être attachée à Severus. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à obtenir des informations. Nous contacterons le Service des Relations Sorcières et Familiales s'il y n'y a pas d'évolution à la fin du mois.

\- La fin du mois ? s'exclama Poppy en se tournant vers l'homme. Mais enfin Albus, nous ne sommes qu'au début d'octobre. N'est-ce pas trop long ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se contenta d'afficher un sourire énigmatique.

\- Je pense que cette enfant pourrait faire du bien à notre cher professeur des potions. Il est bien trop grognon pour son âge, finit par déclarer, un accent de moquerie dans la voix.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Pomfresh.

\- Bonne fin d'après-midi Poppy, je repasserai demain pour voir comment elle va.

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna et sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Pomfresh pantoise. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte de son état de surprise et reprenne son activité. Trois heures plus tard, Malte vint la prévenir que Luna était réveillée. L'infirmière se dépêcha de ranger son bureau et rejoignit l'enfant.

\- Bonsoir Luna ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ?

Luna, qui semblait en pleine discussion avec un être invisible, leva la tête soudainement. Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Poppy et déclara tout simplement :

\- J'ai faim !

\- Hé bien nous pouvons demander à Malte d'aller te chercher quelque chose si tu veux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'Elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette fumante de purée de carotte. Le quart d'heure qui suivit, l'enfant les passa à dévorer son assiette et à poser des questions à Malte, sur le château, sur Poppy et sur le « Monsieur aux Potions ». Quand elle rendit son assiette vide à l'Elfe, elle était loin d'avoir épuisé son stock de questions.

Voyant que Malte gérait la situation d'une main de maître, Poppy en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire de cette enfant. La garder dans l'infirmerie était une solution certes, mais elle ne pourrait pas surveiller Luna constamment, entre les passages des élèves et ses préparations.

« L'enfant semble s'être attachée à Severus. » lui avait dit Albus… hé bien peut-être devaient-elles rendre une petite visite au « Monsieur des Potions » dans ce cas. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. Severus ne serait absolument pas ravi d'avoir cette enfant à charge, mais Poppy n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix.

§ § §

\- C'est hors de question, déclara Severus en jetant un regard à Luna.

Pomfresh avait emmené l'enfant jusqu'aux appartements du directeur des Serpentard. Luna, ravie, l'avait suivie en sautillant. L'infirmière avait même réussi à lui faire promettre de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'elles aient retrouvé Severus. Juste après l'heure du repas, Poppy avait donc frappé trois coups secs sur la porte en chêne massif.

Le Maitre des Potions, inconscient des dangers qu'il encourait en ouvrant cette porte, était apparu dans l'encadrement. La femme ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de comprendre, quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans son salon, Luna sur ses talons et lui proposait – ou plutôt lui imposait – de s'occuper de l'enfant.

\- Je ne peux pas la garder avec moi Severus. J'ai bien trop de choses à faire à l'infirmerie… entre les poignets cassés, les accidents de sortilèges et les différentes maladies. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les enfants.

\- Ma salle de cours n'en est pas un non plus. Et pourtant vous me demandez de m'occuper d'elle ?

\- Juste l'affaire de quelques semaines. Elle vous a adopté, je suis persuadée que vous réussirez à apprendre des informations sur sa vie. Et puis il vous suffira de la mettre dans un coin de votre salle avec un chaudron pour enfant. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.

\- Mais-

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix Severus ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est vous qui avait ramené cette enfant, le temps que le SRSF vienne la chercher, vous vous occuperez d'elle. Je l'ai déjà mise en pyjama.

Et sur ce, elle sortit des appartements du professeur en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Luna.

\- Je vais dormir ici ? demanda la petite.

\- Je… répondit simplement Severus, complètement dépassé par les événements.

Il regarda la porte par laquelle venait de sortir Pomfresh, puis l'enfant, puis à nouveau la porte. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Il était tard, il allait faire dormir la gamine sur le canapé pour ce soir et il irait voir Dumbledore dès le lendemain matin.

\- Oui, tu vas dormir ici.

Une exclamation de pure joie résonna dans la pièce et Luna se mit à courir dans tous les sens, les bras en l'air.

\- On va dormir ici ! On va dormir ici ! On va dormir ici !

Severus grimaça. Il détestait les cris, il détestait le bruit. Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait aux enfants. Ignorant le Nimbus 1700 qui continuait de traversait son salon, il transforma l'une de ses vieilles capes en couverture, attrapa les deux cousins posés sur son fauteuil et posa le tout sur le canapé.

\- Tu dormiras ici, finit-il par déclarer quand l'enfant passa devant lui.

\- Sur le canapé ? demanda joyeusement Luna.

\- Oui.

\- YOUPI !

Et elle se jeta à plein ventre sur le canapé, tapant des pieds et des poings pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il haussa un sourcil puis se dirigea vers son bureau, bien décidé à corriger ses copies. D'un informulé, il enveloppa l'enfant d'un _Silencio_ puis il alla s'asseoir devant le paquet de parchemins.

Seulement quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se dise que quelque chose clochait. Il releva la tête de la première copie et aperçut deux orbes bleus qui l'observaient attentivement. Luna s'était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Une moue boudeuse habillait son visage.

\- Tu m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle alors, à la surprise de Severus.

Le sort aurait dû l'empêcher d'entendre la question et pourtant il était bien sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de l'enfant.

\- Tu m'aimes pas ? répéta Luna.

\- Tout à fait, grogna Severus, en gratifiant la copie sous ses yeux d'un « T » complètement injuste.

Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire uniquement lorsqu'il vit les larmes envahir les joues de l'enfant. Sa langue claqua contre son palais ; il maudissait Pomfresh de lui avoir refourgué la gamine.

\- Je vais arrêter de crier, commença à dire l'enfant entre deux sanglots. Je vais arrêter de courir. Je vais arrêter de parler à Luke. Je veux que tu m'aimes.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Severus. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux enfants. Il décida d'esquiver les remarques de l'enfant :

\- Qui est Luke ?

Luna arrêta de pleurer, comme si cette simple question voulait dire que finalement, si, Severus l'aimait bien.

\- C'est mon Boursouf, dit-elle en reniflant. Tu peux pas le voir. Y a que moi.

\- Un Boursouf invisible ?

Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Et pourquoi parlait-il avec l'enfant ?

\- Non ! Mais il peut devenir invisible ! Il peut même me faire devenir invisible ! Regarde.

Il vit l'enfant fermer les yeux. Plusieurs secondes se passèrent sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Finalement elle les rouvrit et déclara :

\- Hein tu pouvais plus me voir ?

A sa grande surprise, il sourit à la question pleine d'espoir de l'enfant. La réponse qu'il lui offrit le surprit tout autant :

\- Non tu as raison, je ne pouvais plus te voir.

Luna lui fit un sourire franc et plein d'innocence, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Severus Snape sentit son cœur s'adoucir face à ce petit bout d'être humain. Presque par automatisme, il se leva et s'approcha du canapé.

\- Il faut dormir maintenant.

L'enfant hocha la tête et s'allongea. Avec une douceur qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, Severus la recouvrit de la couverture. Il fit ensuite demi-tour et retourna à son bureau. Les yeux de l'enfant continuèrent de l'observer de longues minutes après ça, puis, à un moment, il la vit plonger dans le sommeil.

§ § §

Les regards se tournaient sur le drôle de couple qu'ils formaient : lui, le grand Severus Snape, connu dans Poudlard et à Pré-au-Lard pour sa froideur et son amabilité semblable à celle d'une tombe, et elle, petit être joyeux d'un mètre qui sautillait, sa minuscule main perdue dans celle du Maître des Potions.

Le contraste qu'ils offraient était suffisamment saisissant pour que les passants se retournent. De ceux qui connaissaient Severus, au moins de réputation, certains souriaient de le voir en compagnie d'une telle enfant, d'autres écarquillaient grands les yeux en apercevant le fin sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Parmi les élèves qui profitaient de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, on s'arrêtait, on ricanait et on chuchotait sur leur passage. Les rumeurs qui circulaient depuis trois semaines à Poudlard étaient vérifiées : oui, la chauve-souris des cachots s'était fait alpaguer par une enfant, oui cette dernière était décidément trop adorable et surtout, oui, le Maitre des Potions pouvait sourire.

De son côté, Severus ignorait royalement tout ce beau monde. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'on parlait d'eux dans son dos. Mais ce fichu directeur avait insisté pour qu'il supervise cette sortie, et quand elle l'avait appris, Luna lui avait fait ce sourire auquel il s'était découvert incapable de résister. Il se retrouvait donc à tenir la main de la petite, petite qui ne cessait de tirer son bras de tous les côtés, s'émerveillant devant chaque nouvelle vitrine, devant chaque nouvelle démonstration de magie.

Ils se dirigeaient vers Zonko, la nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes, quand un cri les arrêta :

\- LUNA !

Severus et l'enfant se tournèrent vers la direction du cri. Et alors que l'homme découvrait une femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa petite fille, il sentit les doigts qui tenaient sa main le lâcher. Il baissa la tête vers Luna et aperçut ses grands yeux, remplis de larmes. Il la vit faire un pas hésitant, puis un deuxième avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir vers la femme.

\- MAMAN !

§ § §

 _4 ans plus tard_

§ § §

\- Miss Tonks, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la couleur de votre potion ? demanda Severus en observant avec dépit la mixture noire qui bouillait dans le chaudron de la Poufsouffle.

\- J'ai peut-être mis un peu trop de bois de Botruc ? tenta la jeune femme.

Severus leva un sourcil.

\- Miss Tonk… pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez réussi à entrer en classe de potion pour votre septième année ?

Trois légers coups frappés à la porte de la classe épargnèrent à Nymphadora de trouver une réponse. Severus soupira, pestant intérieurement contre celui ou celle qui osait venir déranger son cours. Il alla ouvrir et Kingsley Shacklebolt apparut dans l'encadrement. Severus haussa à nouveau un sourcil, étonné de voir un Auror à la porte de sa classe.

\- Auror Shacklebolt, dit-il lentement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre en plein cours Monsieur Snape, mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous de quelque chose de la plus haute importance.

Severus retint un frisson, il pensait en avoir fini huit ans plus tôt avec les enquêtes du Ministère. Il ne montra cependant pas son désarroi et se tourna vers ses élèves.

\- Monsieur Cornare, appela-t-il.

Un étudiant de Serpentard quitta sa paillasse et le rejoignit.

\- Oui Professeur ?

\- Je dois quitter la classe un moment, je vous laisse en charge de vos camarades. Faites particulièrement attention à la potion de Miss Tonks, si le moindre incident arrive, faites sortir tout le monde et venez me chercher dans mon bureau.

\- Bien Professeur.

Et sur ce, Severus sortit de sa classe, l'Auror sur ses talons. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les appartements du potionniste dans un silence presque religieux. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Quand ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de leur destination, Severus se figea.

A côté de sa porte d'entrée, deux personnes attendaient en silence. Une Auror, qui devait être à peine plus âgée que lui, tenait la main d'une petite fille qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes.

Quatre ans plus tôt, quelques heures après que Luna et lui avaient croisé Pandora Lovegood dans les allées du Pré-au-Lard, cette dernière lui avait expliqué qu'après avoir reçu en cadeau la tête de son mari, elle avait perdu tout espoir quant à la survie de sa fille. La famille Lovegood avait toujours été mise à l'écart de la société en raison de son excentricité ; ils n'avaient aucun amis proches, seulement de vagues connaissances, et leur famille se réduisait à eux trois. Pandora n'avait donc prévenu personne de la mort de son mari et de sa fille.

Ce jour, à Pré-au-Lard, c'était sa première sortie après trois longues semaines qu'elle avait passé à pleurer. Elle était finalement sortie de chez elle, mue par la volonté de communiquer avec sa fille. Quand ils s'étaient croisés, elle se rendait à la cabane hurlante, munie de divers ingrédients, tels que des écailles de Boullu, afin d'effectuer Severus ne savait quel rituel. Selon Pandora, grâce aux Joncheruines, très nombreux dans la maison abandonnée, elle aurait pu entrer en communication spirituelle avec son enfant.

Après de longues explications qu'avait fournies Severus quant au lieu où il avait trouvé Luna et à ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois dernières semaines, une discussion à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et un passage au Bureau des Aurors pour signaler la mort de son mari, Pandora était repartie avec Luna.

Severus, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, avait été véritablement affecté de voir cette tempête qui avait chamboulé sa vie pendant trois semaines disparaître du jour au lendemain. Et depuis, il lui était souvent arrivé de penser à cette petite fille de cinq ans, se demandant si elle se souviendrait de lui quand elle arriverait à Poudlard.

Et elle était là, deux ans plus tôt que prévu, dans l'enceinte du château. Elle avait gagné de nombreux centimètres mais elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes grands yeux bleus. Quand elle l'aperçut, Luna lâcha la main de l'Auror et courut jusqu'à lui. Ce fut un boulet de canon qui lui agrippa la taille et qui enfouit son visage dans ses robes.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Severus se contenta de poser une main sur la tête de l'enfant et de jeter un regard interrogateur aux deux Aurors. La femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Luna.

\- Luna. Il faut que tu lâches le professeur.

L'enfant secoua la tête dans les robes du professeur et serra encore plus fort son étreinte. Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la poussa légèrement. Luna décolla son visage et le leva vers lui. Ce qu'il vit fendit le cœur de Severus. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur le visage de l'enfant et une tristesse infinie se lisait dans ses yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses lèvres tremblèrent mais elle finit par déclarer :

\- Maman… Maman a rejoint papa.

L'instinct de Severus agit à sa place. Il s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant, et la serra vivement dans ses bras. Luna cala sa tête dans son cou et des sanglots se firent entendre dans tout le couloir. Des sanglots déchirants d'une enfant maintenant orpheline et qui avait connu bien trop tôt la douleur de tout perdre. De longues minutes passèrent avant que les pleurs de Luna se calment et Severus comprit rapidement qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, affalée sur lui, probablement épuisée par sa journée.

Avec un effort, il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras puis entra dans ses appartements, les Aurors à sa suite. Délicatement, il coucha l'enfant dans son canapé. Quand il se retourna pour faire face aux deux Aurors, la seule émotion qu'ils purent lire sur son visage fut l'attente. L'attente pure et simple d'un homme qui veut tout savoir.

\- Pandora Lovegood est morte hier matin dans son laboratoire, commença à expliquer Kingsley. Un accident de sortilège probablement, selon les dires de l'enfant, elle réalisait souvent des expériences. Luna a passé sa journée d'hier à l'hôpital dans le service enfance. Comme elle n'était pas blessée, elle a été transférée dans une famille d'accueil pour la soirée. Elle devait y rester la semaine, le tant qu'on contacte un membre de sa famille.

\- Mais ? demanda Severus tandis que l'Auror observait une pause.

\- Mais le Service des Relations Sorcières et des Familles nous a informés qu'elle n'a pas de famille pour s'occuper d'elle. Son père était fils unique, elle n'a ni oncle ni tante qui pourraient l'élever et ses grands-parents sont décédés. Elle n'a aucun cousins ou cousines qui pourraient prendre soin d'elle.

\- Et comment en êtes-vous arrivés à venir ici ?

\- La petite n'a pas arrêté de parler de l'homme aux potions de Poudlard, intervint la femme. Elle répétait sans cesse à sa famille d'accueil qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Le SRSF a donc contacté le Directeur Dumbledore, qui leur a confirmé que vous connaissiez l'enfant. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez faire une demande auprès du service pour adopter Luna, ou pour devenir son tuteur légal.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Luna sera alors placée en famille d'accueil un certain temps, avant d'être transférée dans un centre d'adoption, expliqua simplement Kingsley.

Severus observa l'enfant en silence. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, quatre ans plus tôt. Mais justement, c'était quatre ans plus tôt. S'occuper d'une enfant de cinq ans qui ne gardait presque aucun souvenir était totalement différent de s'occuper d'une enfant de neuf ans qui avait perdu ses deux parents.

\- Combien de temps ai-je pour me décider ? finit-il par demander.

\- Selon la loi B-415 close 36 concernant le processus d'adoption selon les désirs de l'enfant, Luna a le droit de rester avec vous une semaine complète. A la fin de cette semaine, un membre du SRSF viendra vous voir et acceptera votre choix. Pendant les sept jours qui vont suivre vous n'aurez pas le droit de quitter le territoire et vous êtes obligé de vous occuper de l'enfant, sauf raisons exceptionnelles : déplacement professionnel, maladie, décès. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez contacter le SRSF pour discuter de tout ça.

Severus hocha la tête. C'était un nombre d'informations importantes, et une décision qu'il ne pouvait prendre comme ça. A nouveau, il observa l'enfant. Une semaine… saurait-il prendre soin d'elle ? Lui, le professeur taciturne et aigri, la chauve-souris des cachots ? Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, une lueur de détermination brûlait dans ses pupilles.

 **§ § §**

 **Et voici le résumé proposé par Epsi ! :)**

 _Luna est enlevée par des Mangemorts à l'âge de 5 ans. Ils cherchent Voldy et dans le chicaneur ils ont vu une allusion sur lui et pense que Monsieur Lovegood a des infos. Après torture, ils se rendent compte que cet illuminé ne sait rien du tout, donc ils l'achèvent. Par contre la gamine, ils ne savent pas quoi en faire (quand même c'est pas des monstres...) alors ils l'abandonnent dans la forêt interdite. Snape passe par là pour ses ingrédients et découvre l'enfant._

 **§ § §**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu,  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujour** **s plaisir !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


End file.
